


Beast Wars: Reflections

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Beast Wars: Eri Saga [2]
Category: Beast Wars Shattered Glass, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Beast Wars Shattered Glass - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri finds herself thrown into a parallel universe. One where the Maximals are evil and the Predacons are the good guys. Will she be able to survive this strange new world? And will her friends be able to rescue her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doors?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Eri.

Eri stood with the others around a strange set of what looked to her like giant doors stuck in the side of a small mountain. They'd found them only a day ago and the entire base had come to examine them. Tigatron had been the one to discover it and was with them. Even Nightscream had joined them so he could talk to Eri. Rhinox had been examining the doors for hours now and was no closer to discovering what they were. All Eri had been able to contribute was that the symbol on them was the Sumerian symbol for door. Not very helpful either.

"These readings are off the scales," Rhinox informed them while holding a scanning device. "But I can't tell where it's originating from."

"Perhaps the power source is inside the mountain?" Optimus offered.

"Could be. Unless we get these doors to open or drill around them I can't be sure."

"Sounds like fun," Nightscream leaned against a nearby tree. Eri lightly swatted him on his wing.

"I don't know if we have the right equipment for this type of thing," Primal stated.

"I got the right equipment," Rattrap held up a set of his sticky bombs.

"Yes," Dinobot snarled. "Set those off and who knows what could happen! You may blow us all to Primus come."

"He has a point," Tigatron noted.

"Think it could be from the same weirdoes that brought Eri here?" Cheetor asked.

"The markings bear a similarity," Rhinox said. "But there's no way to be entirely sure."

"Whoever built this sure put a lot of time into it," Eri stayed a decent distance from it.

"Wonder what it does," the cheetah inquired.

"It matters not," they heard a familiar voice and saw Megatron and the rest of the Predacons round the bend. "Nooo. For it is ours! Predacons attack!"

"Hold Maximals!" Primal stated. They didn't have much to hide behind except for nearby trees.

"Man, these guys have no life," the bat told Eri as they stood behind a tree.

"You're telling me," she replied ducking as a shot came close to them. Nightscream was able to blast Tarantulas and send him flying with his sonic scream.

Megatron didn't like that at all. "I believe it is time to make this a bit more interesting, yesssss." He opened fire on the tree Eri and Nightscream were behind. It basically exploded and tossed the two of them in different directions. Both out in the open. Before either of them could get behind cover the Predacon leader pulled a dirty trick. He blasted Eri with the laser from his T-rex head and sent her flying backwards. She hit the alien looking doors and landed hard in front of them.

She let out a gasp for breath as she struggled to get back up. Eri noticeably grabbed a few of her ribs. This did not sit well with any of the Maximals or the bat. "She wasn't even armed you piece of slag!" Nightscream yelled.

"You no good slagger!" Rattrap shouted.

"Spawn of Unicron!" Cheetor called out. Everyone else didn't yell out insults but were still pissed looking just the same. Tigatron and Dinobot let out notable growls while Optimus and Rhinox opened fire right on the Pred leader. They were able to get him good before he ducked behind a rock.

It was right then a rumble shook the ground. They all turned to see the doors were lighting up with a light blue glow. The light got noticeably brighter and Eri took a few steps back. They then swung open and a bluish white vortex greeted them. It appeared to swirl around and wind was sucked into it. In fact, the pull got stronger and it affected all of them.

"Predacons, reatreat!" Megatron ordered before they were sucked in.

"Hang on Maximals!" Optimus and the others grabbed the nearest trees for support. There wasn't must else they could do. "Eri!" he called to her. She'd somehow managed to grab a tree near her and was clinging to it for dear life. All of the Maximals shared a knowing look seeing as she was closest one to the doors. They all grabbed onto one another and used themselves as a sort of ladder to try and reach her.

"Reach little sister!" Tigatron was the closest one to her. Nightscream and the others strained to keep a hold of him as he attempted to bridge the two foot gap to her. "Reach!"

"Guys!" she yelled over the wind. Her feet were picked up off the ground by the force and she tried to grab ahold of the tiger. There was a sickening cracking noise and they all saw it was the tree she was holding. It was too small for this sort of power and was breaking. Eri desperately attempted to reach her friends… But the tree gave out first.

All of them watched in horror as Eri and the tree she'd been holding was pulled into the vortex. "ERI!" they all screamed as they watched helplessly.

"AWWWWWWW!" she yelled out was she was pulled in. She reached out to her friends as if they could save her. The last thing she saw before the blinding white light overtook her vision was the shocked and saddened expressions of her friends. Then she saw nothing.


	2. Not in Kansas

Eri knew she was tumbling but her vision had gone completely black. She didn't know if the vortex she was in turned out to be dark inside or if it was so bright her vision had blacked out as a defense mechanism. But she had her remaining senses. Although strangely enough she didn't hear anything even though she figured she was still screaming.

Right as she realized she was somehow still alive though another factor became apparent. She didn't have time to think that maybe she'd be tumbling forever or she'd end up somewhere like space and die. Instead, she found herself flung out of another vortex opening and her senses came roaring back to her.

Eri had barely enough time to place her arms under her as she landed face first into the ground. "OW!" she cried out as the propulsion made her roll a couple of times before she came to a stop. Once she did she found she was still facing the dirt.

"Ah," she moaned as she lifted her head up to look around. She let out a semi relieved sigh as she figured out she wasn't tumbling through a vortex and was somehow still alive. "That…" she started and pushed herself up onto her legs. It was then she also realized she was alone and not where she'd been pulled into. There were a set of closed alien looking doors but that was the only familiar looking thing.

She was surrounded in what appeared to be some tropical jungle. The temperature and any wildlife she could make out made it sound as if it was. The ground under her was covered in foliage. "G-guys?" she asked the air wobbly getting to her feet. Eri had the feeling that her friends wouldn't be able to hear her and that she wouldn't get a reply. "W-where in the wo-world am I?"

~*~

She'd been separated from the others enough times to know that simply staying put wasn't always the best option. Although seeing as the alien doors were her best bet she didn't wander too far away from them. This was far from the barren wooded forest she'd been in with the Maixmals.

It, in fact, was a jungle. Vines, tropical trees, and leafy debris littered the forest floor. When she looked up she could barely make out the sky due to the trees. She could've sworn she heard the screech of monkeys and birds somewhere off in the distance. "I am not in Kansas anymore," she said to the air. _I just said the most clichéd thing ever. But if there was ever a time to say it, it would be now._

"I wonder where I am… Or where everyone else is." _Maybe that door flung me on the other side of the world or something. I should be glad it didn't shot me into space or something. But what if I'm on another planet again? No, that would be too weird. Another planet where I could breathe? Wait, what if I'm on Earth again and I just don't know it?_

"The jungle is one of the most unexplored places… But what if I'm on the same planet with the guys and am just in another part of it? Oh boy, either way I'm in trouble."

Eri knew panicking wouldn't do her too much good but she had a hard trouble fighting the urge to just run around screaming for her friends or someone to help her. At least when she'd been separated from the Maximals she knew roughly where their base was and how to get back to it and them. Plus, she knew they were looking for her.

The second factor might not have changed but what could they do? If they had been sucked into the door behind her they weren't coming through it. Even if they had followed her in what if there were numerous doors out there they could have popped out of? What if, in the best case scenario, they were scattered around the same planet or, in the worst case, they were all about the galaxy?

"Why us?" Eri felt more than a little defeated. "I knew we should've just left those doors alone. Well, we might've been fine if freaking Megatron and the Predacons hadn't showed up. They always ruin everything. Ugh!" In a tiny fit or rage she kicked a nearby rock and it went flying a short ways away. "Stupid Predacons!"

Eri froze when she heard something off in the brush nearby. It moved and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Uh…" Just in case she picked up a nearby rock. "W-who's there?" _I hope that doesn't come back to get me._


	3. This Isn't Happening

Eri didn't know what to do. The rock in her hand gave little consolation. She'd dealt with all sorts of Predacons before but she had no idea what this might be. If she was on another alien world it could be anything. Or it could be a creature she knew like a jaguar and she'd still be screwed. "S-show yourself!"

"Well, well, well," a familiar yet strange voice said. "Lookie who we have here." And out of the bushes stepped none-other than a rat. It reminded her of Rattrap only instead of being grey like he was this one was a deep shade of black and its fur was all matted. "Didn't think I'd see you around here flesh-bag," he transformed. Only she noted when he transformed instead of saying 'Maximize' he said 'Maim'. "But then you never was the smartest thing on this dirt ball."

She looked long and hard at him when he stood in front of her. He looked so much like Rattrap it was enough to make her want to puke. But she couldn't get over the details. Where Rattrap's armor shined a nice silver color this one was black. The parts where he was normally gold this one was a dark grey color. Although she couldn't put her finger on it his overall demeanor was harsher as well, like he wasn't as rounded and more pointed. His optics remained red but this bot in front of her was more scarlet and overall more evil in appearance. His voice was raspier than the Rattrap she knew.

"What's the matter fleshie?" he asked getting closer to her and she instinctively backed up. "No smart little quips today?"

"W-who the h-h-hell are you?" Eri managed to get out.

That actually made him stop for a moment and this time it was his turn to stare at her. "Whatcha talkin' about Pred lover? Bump yer soft noggin a little too hard or somethin'? Or is this one of yer tricks?"

"I do-don't know wh-who you are… Or w-what you're talking a-about."

"What's wrong with yer voice? Did ya break that too or somethin'?" The next second he appeared to shrug it off. "Don't matter really. I've been waitin' fer this for a long time, meat-bag."

"W-who are you!" she repeated as he got menacingly closer. _What is going on here and why does he look so much like Rattrap? What's he gonna do to me?_

"You really don't know me? Well, ya gotta scream somethin' when yer beggin for yer precious Preds to save ya. The name's Rattrap. Woulda thought you'd know that much."

Eri stood there in horror for only two seconds before she reacted. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" she screamed so loud it actually hurt her voice and he jumped back in an attempt to save his hearing modules. "I know Rattrap! And you're not him!"

"What in the name of Unicron are you talkin' about? I'm the only Rattrap on this planet human. Tch. Optimus was wrong on this one. You lost yer bloody fleshy mind on yer own. We didn't even have to lift a servo."

"Shut up!" she told him and threw the rock. He managed to dodge and she ran for it. "This is all wrong!" she shouted.

"Come back here!" she heard him coming after her and acted fast. Eri grabbed another rock and hid behind a tree. "I'd shoot ya but that be too easy," he taunted and she could actually smell him getting closer. Yes, her Rattrap wasn't a rose but this one smelt like he'd been dipped in garbage and dead animals. She had to fight the urge to puke or hold her noise in self-defense. "Maybe if I bring ya back to the base alive the boss-monkey will give that stinkin' raptor patrol duty instead of me."

As soon as she saw him out of the corner of her eye she rounded on him. Since he was so close and she acted fast he wasn't able to act as she smacked the rock against his helm. "You're one to talk!" He wobbled a little and she hit him again. Eri didn't stick around as he fell to the ground while she ran off into the jungle.

"What is going on here?!" she screamed. "Who was that guy? Why did he say he was Rattrap? And why did he look like him? What is wrong with this place?"

~*~

Eri continued running for what seemed like miles. She knew she's lost track of where she was going or where those alien doors where but she didn't much care as long as she put distance between herself and whoever that strange rat was. The jungle itself wasn't the easiest thing to run through as her pants or shirt kept getting snagged on things. She was also paranoid not only because of the rat but because she's seen a nasty looking spider she had to dodge.

She'd seen enough specials on the Discovery channel to know jungles were dangerous places. With or without robotic weird murderous rats running around. But what he'd said also made her wonder. He'd talked about Optimus like he knew him. But Optimus was one of the nicest and kindest beings, robotic or otherwise, she'd ever met. He'd be appalled at her nearly being killed not reward someone for it. Plus, that strange rat had mentioned a raptor. Did he mean Dinobot? She knew he'd rip anyone's head clean off if they tried to hurt her; she'd heard him threaten the Predacons enough.

But why did that rat act like he knew her? And if it couldn't get any weirder he'd called her a Pred lover. What could he have meant by that? That strange rat wore the Maximal symbol… But no Maximal she knew acted like that, even Dinobot who was an ex-Predacon. "I wish someone would just tell me what the hell is going on here!" she vented.

"Femme fleshy!" she heard familiar buzzing nearby and could only think of one bot who ever called her that. "Waspinator found you!"

"Oh shit!" she yelled and took off before she even saw him. From the sound of it he was somewhere above the canopy and she wasn't sticking around for him to find a way through.

"Come back!" he called.

"EEP!" she yelled and kept at a full sprint. "This is just my luck," she cried out. Only when she rounded a corner she was met with another horrifying sight. There was a giant mechanical spider in front of her. "Tarantulas!"

"Eri!" he shouted back. Only she noticed instead of being purple and his other normal colors he was red. But who else would be a giant mechanical spider? "We've been looking all over for you. Thank goodness yo-" He was cut off as he noticed the absolute horror on her face. "Are you alright?" he inquired sounding genuinely concerned.

"D-don't come n-near me!" she screamed at him. Just then the wasp found a way in and joined them. He was different looking as well. He was yellow instead of green and appeared cuter?

"Fleshy femme ok?" he asked.

"This isn't happening!" she yelled and spun around. Unfortunately, she was so freaked out she ran straight into a tree without noticing. "Ow," she managed to get out before she fell into the dirt. Her vision blurred but she could still make out the two Preds standing over her. Why were their optics filled with concern?

"Eri," the spider said.

"She going to be alright?" the wasp asked as they reached down for her.

"We must get her back to the base," was the last thing she heard. The last image she saw was them bending down to pick her up.


	4. A Parallel Universe

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" she heard someone ask.

"It was only a bump," another voice answered. "She'll be fine."

"We've seen her take worse." _Why did all these voices sound familiar yet different?_

"You didn't see the way she looked at us Megatron. It was almost like we were the enemies." _Megatron?! What the?_

She bolted upright at that and instantly regretted it as pain shot through her head. "Ow," she managed and rubbed it like that would make it any better.

"Eri?" she looked up and to her horror saw Megatron standing right in front of her. Only instead of being the normal purple he was a dark shade of blue. And the T-rex head had blue feathers on it which she thought was strange. When did that happen? Also, why did he seem to have a less intimidating presence then she was used to? "Are you alright my dear?"

"Uh," all she could do was stare. She wasn't in the Maximal base that was sure. Not only that she noted she was surrounded not just by Megatron but there were two others. Tarantulas and who she guessed was Scorponok. Only instead of his normal colors as well he was whitish and a neon looking green. Like those scorpions that glow in the dark.

"See," Tarantulas said. "I told you. Something's wrong. Those blasted Maximals must have done something to her cerebral cortex. Those piles of scrap."

"Calm down old friend," Megatron actually put a reassuring hand on the spider's shoulder. "Maybe Eri can tell us what happened to her."

But Eri wasn't sticking around this funhouse one more minute. Before they could act she jumped up on the berth she'd been on and used her terror and adrenaline to jump off of it through the space between them and ran for the door. A second later she heard them react by calling out her name. "Eri!"

She managed to slam the door open and then closed before bolting into the hallway. She didn't know the Predacon base very well but she'd take a chance. They called after her but she kept on running. She was no track star but Eri'd had a lot of practice running from Predacons. "This is all wrong!"

She turned a corner and rammed into someone and knocked them over. Whoever it was cushioned her fall and she felt arms wrap around her as if out of instinct. She was slightly dazed for a moment before she looked up to see who it was. There was no mistaking Terrorsaur. Only his color scheme was altered. Where he was usually white or silver he was now the hot pink color. The rest of him was purple. He gazed down at her and his grip loosened.

"Eri," he finally spoke. "I heard Waspinator and Tarantulas found you. I was just coming to see you now. Are you alright?"

"Not you too!" was the first thing she said and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

He took in her horrified expression and trashing but wasn't about to let her go. "Eri," he seemed concerned. "Calm down," he managed to get them to their feet even with Eri fighting him all the way. "What's happened? What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Just stop it!" she was almost screaming at this point. "This is too much!"

"Terrorsaur!" they were soon joined by Eri's pursuers and they attempted to help the dinosaur restrain the panicked girl.

"EEEE!" she cried out in fear and confusion. None of this made sense and it was terrifying. "Get away from me!"

"We're trying to help you," Tarantulas ducked a kick she sent his way.

"Help! Help!" she cried out and was on the verge of tears. Right then she wanted nothing more than for her friends to come and save her.

What she got instead was another surprise. "What everyone doing to female fleshy-bot?!" Waspinator's shocked voice rang out in the hallway. The group managed to turn enough Eri could see the yellow wasp and who appeared to be Blackarachnia next to him. But even she was different in color. She still had the black on her but instead of the yellow which would capture anyone's eye there was a duller grey color. It made her look gentler in appearance and her optics held concern instead of confidence or arrogance.

"Thank Primus, Waspinator come help us!" Terrorsaur called to him.

"Let go of me!" Eri screamed and renewed her fight to get free. For what it was worth she gave them all a rather hard time.

"Wait," a gentle meek sounding voice broke through and Blackarachnia put her pincher in the pile. Only this time to stop them all from grabbing Eri. "You're only scaring her. Eri," she turned to the human. "If you promise to calm down and talk they'll release you. But you cannot run away. Agreed?"

"O-ok," Eri got out and attempted to calm her breathing. The bots let go of her and she stood uneasy in the middle of them.

"Do you want to sit down?" the she-spider asked. "We can at least step out of the hallway."

Eri followed after her as she led her into a room that looked like the Pred command center. Only instead of the big chair she was used to there was a table that reminded her of the control center back at the Maximal base. Eri was offered a chair and she sat down with the rest of them. She didn't know why, call it an instinct, but for some reason she wanted to trust Blackarachnia right now. Maybe she was just desperate for some answers.

"Do you need anything else?" the spider inquired. "Something to eat or drink?"

"N-no," Eri calmed down a little now that she wasn't running away or fighting them. "I o-only w-want some an-answers."

"As do we," Megatron spoke up.

"Eri what happened to you?" Tarantulas asked. "The last we heard you decided to go off and explore sector Alpha twenty against orders. Did you run into those Maximals?"

"And if so did they harm you?" Blackarachnia inquired.

"I-I…" Eri was at a loss. There was definitely something about this whole situation. Now that she had time to process and think about it she realized an important fact. Something she'd never thought she'd have to deal with. Yes, these were Predacons, they even had the same names as the ones she fought before and resembled them in appearance, but they weren't the ones she was used to dealing with. They were similar but not the same.

This couldn't be some elaborate plan to trick her. The Preds wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of changing themselves, their base, and acting nice. It also explained why the Rattrap she'd run into was so evil compared to her Rattrap. She'd only heard about it in movies and on TV but hadn't considered it at first.

"Y-you're not going to b-believe this b-but…" She gulped before she continued. "I'm no-not the Eri you're used t-to. I think I c-came from a parallel un-universe."


	5. Follow Me

Eri told them of her adventures with her Maximals, how she ended up in that world to begin with, what happened at those doors, how she fell into their world and met their Rattrap. "I di-didn't know w-what to d-do. I'm s-sorry but I'm not your Eri."

"It must be those infernal aliens meddling once again," Tarantulas spoke up. "I wouldn't put it past their technology to be able to create temporal wormholes between parallel worlds such as ours."

"Now that is settled I must apologize, Eri," Megatron said. "We did not help matters in the slightest by scaring you. You had every right to fear us, yessss."

"It's ok," she calmed down. Though it was still weird to be talking to them like this. "You guys were only worried about your Eri. Does she go off on her own a lot?" She was interested in what this other version of herself was like.

"She is… Headstrong to say the least. But she has good instincts and a brave heart. We will search for her while we try to relocate those doors you speak of." He glanced at their version of a clock. "Blast, we well have to wait until morning. It gets dark quickly this time of year."

"But Megatron," Terrorsaur stated. "We cannot leave Eri outside on her own."

"I know you're concerned Terrorsaur, we all are. But we cannot risk a search party at night. Eri here will not be able to see to aid us in locating the doors and it is too dangerous with the Maximals on the prowl. No doubt they will be enraged by what this Eri did to Rattrap, yessss."

"That's my point!" the flyer's voice got higher. "We can't leave our Eri out there with those monsters. What if they find her? Or some local predator?"

"You know as well as anyone our Eri can handle herself," their leader tried.

"Yes, this won't be the first time she's spent a night in the jungle," the spider backed him up. "She knows what to avoid and how to stay out of sight of those Maximals."

The flyer banged his fists down in protest on the table and stalked off without saying another word. Though he did practically growl a lot. "Waspinator," Megatron said. "Will you go make sure he does not do something foolish?"

"Yes, sir!" the wasp bolted after his wing mate a moment later.

"Now we must take care of you my dear," Megatron stated as the rest of them got up.

"Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble," Eri messed with her hair.

In return he smiled at her gently and patted her on the shoulder. "You are extremely polite Eri but you will be no trouble at all. Blackarachnia will show you to your temporary quarters and if you need anything all you need to do is ask, yessss."

"Thank you." This Megatron was so different from the one she was used to dealing with it still gave her pause.

The female spider was nice and the room they gave her was fine. But Eri was too tired to care about food or even water. As soon as she sat down on the berth the weight of what had happened that day hit her full force. Before she knew it she was out but right before she did so some thoughts crept through her mind. What had happened to this other Eri? Was she alright? Would they be able to find those strange doors again and get her back to the other dimension? How were her friends? Were they ok? Were they trying to find their own way of getting her back?

She slept with no answers in a strange room on a strange ship. This world was a weird one to be sure.

~*~

The next day.

At first Eri panicked when she woke up because she thought she'd been captured by the Predacons again. But then all her memories came flooding back and she calmed her beating heart as she realized the Preds she was with were actually nice. She wasn't sure what time it was but decided to go out and see if anyone was up. If not, she'd just wait until they were. Maybe she'd get lucky and find some of that food or water they had offered her the other day. Now that she was rested she was starving and thirsty.

Eri didn't know the evil Predacon's base let alone this one. But she figured it couldn't be too bad. She turned a couple corners and wondered if it hadn't been such a wise idea. That's when she ran into someone unexpected. "Terrorsaur?"

"Eri?" the flyer looked at her closely as they met in the hallway. He seemed disappointed when he realized who she was before he masked it. "Are you alright? What are you doing out here in the hallway?"

"I was looking for someone actually. I hate to bug you but I don't know your ship too well. Could you maybe tell me where some food or water might be?"

"Follow me," he said. "I'll show you." And he did. Eri was grateful when she had something in her stomach and thanked the flyer as he led her back to their control room.

Eri couldn't help but think something was up with this flyer. He was nicer than the Terrorsaur she knew yes but he seemed extremely upset over the other Eri being missing. Perhaps more so than the others. But before she could ask him about it they were at their destination and everyone else was already gathered around.

It was decided they would spilt up into groups to cover more ground. Megatron would go with Terrorsaur and see if they could locate their Eri. Scorponok and Blackarachnia would go off in another direction. Meanwhile Waspinator and Tarantulas would accompany Eri and see if they could locate the alien doors. They went with her since they were the ones who'd located her to begin with. Everyone would keep in contact and report if they saw anything.

~*~

Meanwhile.

All of them had watched in horror as their human friend had been sucked into the vortex. She was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. But now they had to worry about themselves as the pull got stronger and none of them could escape it. "HANG ON!" Optimus told them.

But surely they were all pulled in. The vortex got even more aggressive and even their strength had its limits. Nothing could save them as the large trees which had been their anchors were uprooted and yanked in as well. All of the Maximals followed shortly after.

None of them could do a thing as they were flung into the same strange environment their human companion had faced a few moments before. And none of them knew what awaited them on the other side.


	6. A Party

"I think this is where you guys found me," Eri stated looking around the jungle. "But I'm not sure…" The jungle all looked the same to her and she honestly had no clue.

"It is," Tarantulas reassured her. "Your tracks are still here from the other day."

"Waspinator sees them too," the wasp stated.

"I think I came from that direction," she pointed north. "Or maybe not… How does your Eri know where she's going all the time?"

"She has been with us and studied our maps for a time," the spider told her examining the first direction she pointed out.

"Sometimes female fleshy-bot still gets lost," the wasp admitted.

"Is that why she disappeared?"

"Possibly," Tarantulas said after a moment. "I think I found the rest of your tracks," the spider indicated west. "You weren't far off."

"Do you think the same aliens that brought me and your Eri to these worlds were the same ones that made these doors?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"It is one theory. However, I won't be entirely sure until I can examine these doors for myself."

There came a sigh from the wasp. "Waspinator misses our fleshy femme."

Eri looked at him with sympathy. "It's ok," she told him. "We'll find your Eri. We just gotta keep looking. I know how you feel. I miss my friends too…"

Waspinator noticed how upset she sounded and flew over to her. "Ahhh. Waspinator not mean to upset Eri."

"I'm ok," she replied. "So… If you don't mind what's this other Eri like exactly?"

"She wonderful!" the wasp smiled.

"She can be brash and impulsive at times," Tarantulas stated. "But she is also kind and looks out for us."

"Ahhh," they heard behind them and turned around. Eri was shocked to see not only the Rattrap she'd escaped from before but with him was a cat. He reminded her of Cheetor but instead of a normal cheetah his fur was all matted and a good portion of him was black. Honestly he reminded her more of a leopard than a cheetah. Plus his eyes were red now. "You're breakin' our sparks," Rattrap finished.

"What up Eri?" the cat asked her rather smugly. "Nice new look."

"Uh," Eri didn't know what to say. The spider and wasp got in front of her.

"Stay behind us," Tarantulas told her.

"We handle the Maximals," the wasp stated and gave her a quick smile.

"Good luck ya smelted Pred," the rat insulted.

"I can't wait to rip your wings off," the cat added. "Again."

"Just remember fur-ball," Rattrap told him. "The meat-bag is mine. I gotta score to settle."

"Whatever rat-breathe. Cheetor, Maim." The rat followed eight behind him.

"Hide," the spider told her. "Tarantulas, Transform!" The wasp was already in his robot mode and then the two sides opened fire. Eri was forced to jump back behind a tree as it turned into a free for all.

"What's the matter?!" the cat yelled over the fire. "Not like you to not join the fun Eri."

"Would you shut yer trap?" Rattrap told him.

"You're one to talk."

"Well," Eri heard a voice behind her. "What have we here?" She turned to see a big cat behind her. If she didn't know better it was Tigatron. Only this version was colored more like a normal tiger. But that didn't make him any less intimidating. His fur was stained red in places, mainly around his paws and mouth region. "You're scent seems to have changed my dear. How did you do it?" His voice was so deep and cruel compared to the nice tiger she was used too.

Before he could pounce Eri jumped aside and screamed her head off. "TARANTULAS!" Said spider turned and saw her in trouble as she barely dodged the bloody tiger.

"ERI!" he yelled at her. "Duck!" She did and the spider fired at the cat. He managed to pin one of the cat's paws to the ground.

"Look out!" Eri warned but it was too late. The spider was clipped in the side and went down. Waspinator was facing off against the rat and the tiger was still pinned when the smaller cat turned to her.

"You got lucky last time," he smiled harshly at her. "But you won't this time." He transformed and got ready to leap her way.

"Eri," the spider got out from his position. "RUN!"

She did. Eri took off as fast as her legs could carry her. But even she knew it wasn't smart to try and outrun a damn cheetah. Maybe all the foliage could slow him down. "Come out, come out. Where ever you are," she heard him and instinctively knew he was taunting her. He sounded close and there was no way to get away from him. Until she looked up.

Not twenty seconds later the cheetah came to where she'd been standing and looked around. "Eri," he sing songed. "Oh Eri, come on out. I won't hurt you. Much."

Eri stayed as quiet as possible up in the tree. She gripped the branch ready to move in case he found her. Then… Out of nowhere hands grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth and she was ready to fight. But whoever it was whispered in her ear. "Shhhh. Stay quiet." One of the hands dropped and threw something off into the trees in the distance." The cat beneath them heard it and turned. He smirked before he ran off in that direction.

The other hand released her. "Follow me," the voice said.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Ahhhh!" the Maximals yelled as they came flying out of the vortex. All of them landed in various places.

"What in the name of Cybertorn was that?" Cheetor sat up and grabbed his aching helm. Tigatron got back up to his pedes nearby.

"No idea," Rhinox answered as Optimus helped him up.

"Everyone alright?" the Prime inquired and looked at his men.

"Just peachy boss-monkey," Rattrap told him. "If someone would get their big scaly butt off of me!"

"Stifle it vermin," Dinobot managed to get up off of where he'd landed on the rat.

"Where are we?" the bat asked. "And where's Eri?"

"Stargirl!" the rat called. "We came outta the door. She probably did too?" The last part was more of a question than a statement.

"What if we didn't?" Dinobot threw out there. "For all we know the human is somewhere across the galaxy."

"You just shut yer ugly face Dino-butt," Rattrap sneered at him.

"Stop it," Rhinox got in between them before there was a fight.

"Fighting isn't going to help," Primal stated. "Now everyone spread out and scan the area. Keep your optics peeled for anything or any sign of Eri."

Not two minutes later the cat called out. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Rhinox asked.

"It's Eri's yo-yo," the cat said. "She must be here somewhere. Eri!"

"Wait," Optimus stated. "We have no idea what could in the area."

"I agree," Dinobot backed him up. "This is unfamiliar terrain. For now we are at a disadvantage."

"But we can't just leave my little sister out there on her own," Nightscream took up.

"Eri couldn't have gotten far," Tigatron stated. "She must be nearby."

Before any of them could act they heard energy blasts and shots near them. "What is that?" Cheetor questioned.

"Don't know," Optimus said. "But we're going to find out."

"Great," Rattrap stated. "Wouldn't want to miss the party."


	7. Where in the World?

The Maximals followed the noise until they came to a semi-clearing. What they saw when they got there was shocking to say the least. In front of them were other bots. But not just any bots. Two of them looked a lot like Tarantulas and Waspinator but with different coloring. They were both down and didn't appear to be in the best shape. Three other bots stood nearby. One looked like Tigatron, another like Cheetor, and the last like Rattrap. They seemed to be damaged but not as much as the other two. They were well enough to be fighting.

"How could you have lost her you stupid cub!" the tiger snarled at the smaller cat.

"It wasn't my fault. I swear," the younger cowered like he was expecting to be hit.

"This is what I get for working with felines," the rat stated. "Just great. The big ape will have all our tailpipes if we don't bring that meat-bag back."

"Well, maybe he won't be as mad if we bring those two," the cheetah indicated the two down bots.

~*~

"What in the inferno is going on here?" Rattrap asked his own group where they hid in the foliage.

"Why do those bots look like the spider and wasp?" the bat inquired.

"And the other ones look like us," Cheetor added.

"Only they are very unlike us," Tigatron noted. Even from his position he could see the blood on the other tiger. Worse still he could smell it.

"What should we do?" Rhinox asked his leader.

Before their leader could answer the evil looking rat went over to where the spider lay. He kicked him while he was down and then stomped on his servo before he could reach his own weapon. "Y-you won't win…" The spider managed to get out.

"What was that?" the rat taunted and brought more of his weight down. "I couldn't here ya. You might not be the human but we'll find her soon enough. Who knows? Maybe the big ape will let ya live long enough so you can see me rip her apart."

"No!" the wasp cried out. Only for the two cats to both pin him down.

"Oh yeah," the rat continued. "I'll glue your optics open so you won't miss a thing when we get her. I can see it now. Everyone will take a limb of hers and pop! Fleshy's are so fragile. But I think we'll save that part for last. Heck… I can just picture your old friend Dinobot cleaning up what's left of her."

"You'll never find her," the spider coldly replied. "And you can just shove your impossible daydreams up my…"

The rat blasted the space right next to his helm. "Ya think it'll really matter if we bring in both of em?" The next second his weapon was blasted out of his servos. "What the?!"

"Man and I thought I talked a lot," Rattrap said blowing off the smoke from his weapon.

"What in the pit is this?" the evil Rattrap stated. "If you're supposed to be some sort of clone I ain't impressed. I'm a lot better lookin' then that."

"Can I use him as a chew toy?" the dark Cheetor stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Cheetor stepped out with his weapon.

"That goes for the rest of us," the entire group joined them. The odds were now seven to three.

"What is going on here?" the darker younger cat questioned.

"I don't know," the blood covered tiger stated eyeing the situation. "But I believe this battle is lost." With that he took off into the forest in his beast mode. The younger cat looked after him a moment before he joined him.

"You slaggin' fur-balls!" the matted rat yelled after them. He changed into his beast mode as well. "I'm the rat here! I'm supposed to be the first to run!" The Maximals had been blasting after the whole group the entire time but stopped when the rat disappeared into the jungle.

"Y-you," the injured spider attempted to get up.

"You need medical attention," the rhino said eyeing him over. "And so does your comrade."

"You are the Maximals she spoke of…" That caught there attention.

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"Your… Eri…"

"Eri's here!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"Where is she?" the bat asked.

"Gone…" the spider managed to get out before he went into stasis.

"What is goin' on around here?" Rattrap inquired.

"Now's not the time," their leader said picking up the spider. "We need to get these two somewhere safe."

"Our base nearby," the wasp told them. "Waspinator will tell you where…"

"Waspinator?" they all asked.

"Yes. That my designation. Megatron will explain."

"Megatron!"

~*~

A short time later.

All of them congregated at the Pred base. Yes, they were spending time with Predacons. Hard to believe but things began to make some sort of sense when this world's version of Megatron and the other Predacons explained what they thought had happened. How their Eri had run into them and that their own version of Eri was missing. Unfortunately, it seemed as if luck was not on their side because now their Eri was missing. Again.

Still… Even though these Predacons could be considered the 'good guys' it was hard to suppress distrust. They'd been fighting for so long it was difficult. But this version of Megatron seemed to understand and attempted to make them as comfortable as possible. "I understand your uneasiness. We have been fighting for a long time ourselves. It is hard to simply place aside instincts. Yessss. However, for the good of everyone in our parties we must try to get along. Together we stand a better chance of finding our Eri's. Yesss."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you have a point Megatron," Optimus admitted. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

~*~

Elsewhere.

"You sure this is the way?" Eri asked.

"There's only one volcano and my ship's in it," the other Eri answered.

"Good point. I still don't know how you know your way around this jungle."

"Eh what can I say? It's a talent. I've spent plenty of nights out here."

"Alone? I don't think I could stand it."

"I didn't say alone…" The other Eri glanced back at her with a smirk.

"Then who?"

"There we go!" her counterpart announced. "All we gotta do is climb," she indicated the volcano.

"That's a long way up."

"You'll be fine. Just don't fall. Trust me. It's not fun." She showed the other Eri where she'd ripped her pants multiple times.

"I see that."


	8. Love and War

"We can begin by patrolling vectors alpha and beta," Megatron stated bringing up a holographic map. But he was interrupted before he could get any further.

"Lucy I'm home!" a familiar voice rang out. "And I brought a guest!"

"Eri!" All of them said and rushed to the source.

"It's good to be home," the Eri of that world said. "Guys!" she saw her buds and ran toward them. She glomped onto Terrorsaur since he was the closest. To the other Eri's surprise she saw her counterpart not only hug the flyer but wrap her legs around him too. She didn't dwell on it long though because she saw her own friends show up too.

"Guys?" she asked before she realized it was real.

"Stargirl!"

"Little sister!" Eri ran to them and the bat was the first one to get to her. He wrapped her up in his wings as the rest of the group gathered around.

"I was so worried about you guys," she said. "You found me. I knew you would."

"We're glad to see you're ok Eri," Optimus told her and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, Megs," the other Eri spoke up as her own group came to greet her. "Sorry 'bout running off."

"I'm delighted to see you are well," he smiled at her. "And it appears you have been busy." He indicated the other Eri.

"So have you," she noted the other Maximals. "Never thought I'd see myself hugging Maximals."

"I never thought I'd see myself smiling at Megatron," Eri replied.

"So…" the Predacon's Eri stated. "What do we do now?"

Both groups were able to take a small breather now that their human companions were safe and sound. It seemed that not only were the Preds and Maximals of this world switched but this Eri was also different. She was still 'good' and had chosen the better of the two sides. Only she was still the opposite of the Maximal's Eri. She was talkative, outgoing, and perhaps a little too blunt for her own good. Also, it didn't seem like she knew what personal space was.

Where the Maximal's Eri was timid and kept a decent distance from the good Preds her counterpart was all up on the Maximals. She poked them and asked them to transform numerous times so she could compare them to that world's Maximals. A few times one of the Predacons had to tell her to leave the Maximals alone.

~*~

All of them agreed to search for the alien doors that had brought them there the next day. There wasn't much they could do that night besides actually spending time with one another. Ironically, both leaders got along fairly well and they viewed it as a valuably learning experience. Rhinox and Tarantulas went over scenarios and possibilities but they couldn't do too much until they got more data.

The others sort of congregated outside the base for a time. The Predacon Eri seemed adamant on showing her other self all the coolest places around the volcano. It seemed like the Preds were there to supervise the boisterous Eri more than anything else. That is until they heard a familiar scream in the night. "Is that?" the Maximal Eri began.

"Yeep. Nightscream."

"Is your Nightscream good or bad?" The Maximals got their weapons ready in case.

"You'll see in a sec."

"W-what's going on?" the new arrival asked.

"Hey Screamer!" the Pred Eri stated and went to hug him. "Long time dude. You have a lot to catch up on." Turns out this world's Nightscream was rather insecure and lonely. He'd unofficially joined the Predacons because of their Eri. Some things were different but Eri couldn't help but think some things never changed.

~*~

It was only later that night when she and her counterpart were alone she asked some questions. "Eri?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to this world's Dinobot? Our Dinobot joined because he didn't like how Megatron was leading the Predacons."

"He's with the Maximals," was the answer. "I guess that was the same. Our raptor thought Megatron wasn't ruthless enough. So he joined the monkey. Hope you don't meet up with him… Oh man. He really wants a piece of me and all the other Preds. Your Dinobot pales in comparison. He just seems grumpy."

"Sometimes he is," Eri admitted. "But he's a really nice bot when you get to know him. He's strong, brave, and very honorable."

"You like him," the other her smirked. "I mean like him."

"W-what?!" Eri exclaimed. "H-he's just a r-really good friend. Really."

"Hmmm. You sure?" Eri nodded. "Ok. Too bad. You'd make a cute couple."

"Um. Speaking of c-couples. If y-you don't mind me asking… But you and Terrorsaur?"

"We're an item."

For a second Eri couldn't say anything. The openness of her counterpart threw her for a moment before she could continue. "R-really? My world's Terrorsaur isn't bad but… He doesn't seem as nice as your Terrorsaur."

"That sucks. My Pred's the best flyer around. He's also a good fighter and… Hm. I don't know. He makes me laugh and he's my best friend. I don't really know how else to describe it."

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet. We don't know how old Megs would react to it. Love in war isn't the best thing ya know? I shouldn't be surprised you figured it out. You are me after all. So if you would please keep it on the down low."

"No problem," Eri smiled at her other self.

"I'll be sure not to tell about how you and your Dinobot like each other either," she smiled.

"W-we do not!" Eri gently hit the other her with a blanket.

"Sure ya don't," her counterpart taunted. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go give my guy a good night kiss." She got up and went to the door. "After all I haven't seen him in a few days. Who knows? Maybe we'll do more than kiss…"

"I'm not listening!" Eri blushed and covered her ears. "Lalalala!"The other her just laughed in response.


	9. Dinobot vs Dinobot

**"Work your mind mind**

**Work your body move your mind**

**Move your mind mind**

**Work your body body**

**Work your mind mind**

**Work your body move your mind**

**Move your mind mind**

**Work your body move your."**

"Aw!" Eri startled awake and fell out of bed. Music was blaring through the ship at a very high volume. "What in the?" She made her way out into the hallway as the song continued. Somehow she made her way to the control room on her own where the others had gathered.

**"Move your body,**

**Every everybody.**

**Move your body,**

**Come on now everybody.**

**Move your body, move your body.**

**Everybody come on now everybody."**

"What in the pit is going on?" Dinobot snarled.

"I recognize this song," Eri stated.

"What?" Cheetor asked.

"I said I recognize this song!" she repeated a little louder. "It's by a band called Eiffel 65."

"But why is it playing?" Optimus asked.

"It's our Eri," Tarantulas explained typing something into the command center. A moment later the music stopped. "She likes to be a bit dramatic."

"Aw," the Predacon's Eri appeared pouting. "You just had to go and ruin the fun didn't ya spidey?"

"Was that necessary?" Dinobot growled at her. Their Eri was never that inconsiderate of others. This version of her didn't appear apologetic in the slightest.

"I thought you guys might appreciate a little music in the morning," Eri brushed it off like it was nothing. "Only way I can get up in the morning. Plus it's kinda my favorite song. What about you?"

"Not Quite Paradise by Bliss 66," Maximal's Eri stated.

"Really? Huh small universe."

"Now that everyone is awake," Megatron tried to keep the situation from escalating by changing the subject. "We should get to work."

~*~

They didn't have much more of a plan than finding those alien doors and analyzing them. Though it wasn't nearly as difficult this time around. They weren't worried for their human companions and could actually track their scents. They found the doors but waited a reasonable distance from them as Rhinox and Tarantulas scanned them. They had no way of knowing what could set them off and there was no guarantee they could go back to their original world.

"I'm afraid there's not much to go on," the spider admitted.

"We know it's alien but that's about it," the rhino backed him up.

"Well," the Pred Eri stated. "That sucks. Anyway we can power this baby up?"

"I don't think it's like turning on a switch," Maximal Eri stated.

"Good point Eri. Ok hold up."

"What?"

"This is gonna get confusing it we both go by the same name. How about we use nicknames or something?"

"She does have a point," Terrorsaur pointed out.

"How about Siren for me?"

"And I could be Stargirl."

"Sounds like a plan," the Pred Eri stated. Just then an explosion sounded and they looked to the source. Only to see distorted mirror images. The bots from Eri's other encounters were there and this time they brought back up. Along with them was a black rhino with a broken horn and red optics, a big ass gorilla with matted fur, huge fangs, and glowing crimson optics. Lastly, was a velociraptor that had red feathers all over him, a mouthful of sharp teeth, and extended claws.

"So you weren't lying," the evil looking Optimus practically growled. "Megatron made pathetic looking versions of us."

"Who you callin' a clone ya stinkin' ape!" Rattrap called before he looked at his own leader. "No offense."

"I'll rip you apart with my bare servos rodent!"

"Look!" the younger nasty looking cat nearly cheered. "They made a second Eri too!"

"As you can see these guys are none too bright," Pred Eri stated.

"They may not be clones," the black rhino stated as all of them transformed. "I wouldn't be too surprised if those infernal aliens had something to do with it."

"Does it really matter?" Pred Eri continued. "We're really gonna kick your metal butts now!"

"Maximals rip them apart!"

"Predacons attack!"

"Maximals hold them off!"

There was an enormous clash as both sides opened fire. Immediately Scorponok was injured defending his leader and Blackarachnia pulled him behind a rock for cover. It seemed as if these evil Maximals were intent on killing their other versions but that didn't mean they didn't give the Predacons attention either.

"You can't hit shit!" Pred Eri taunted the blood covered Tigatron behind a tree. The other Eri just sort of looked at her like 'Really?' As a result that tiger charged her only to be shot by the calm Tigatron. It was utter chaos as the horrible Maximals were desperate. They knew they were outnumbered but hoped their counterparts wouldn't be able to fight well. They were mistaken and that meant they were trying more drastic measures as opposed to losing or retreating.

Both Optimus's fought in the air while the evil Rhinox was throwing Rattrap and Cheetor around like puppets. Everyone else weren't in much better situations. Eri noticed how the other her was actually quit brazen and would yell profanities at the evil Maximals and taunt them to get their attention. Luckily for her there was always some bot there to stop the pissed off bots from reaching her.

That's when Eri saw something bad. Her Dinobot was facing off against the nasty rodent. That wouldn't have been that big of an issue if another raptor wasn't sneaking up behind him in beast mode. Eri knew she had to act and did so with little thought to herself.

"Look out!" she yelled as she barreled into the side of the scary looking raptor. It knocked them both off balance and they tumbled down the side of a small hill.

"Eri!" Dinobot yelled and went to help her. Only to be blocked by dark Rattrap grinning at him. "He's gonna rip her apart," he taunted. The warrior growled and charged the rodent.

Meanwhile Eri and the raptor reached the bottom of the hill. She acted fast and managed to scramble up a tree before he jumped after her. Good thing for her he couldn't climb in his beast mode. To her surprise he stayed in that mode instead of transforming and shooting her.

"Your scent is different from the other human," he finally spoke. It sounded so familiar but was harsher than normal. "No matter what form I take it won't be fair for you." He chuckled darkly for a moment. "Too bad for you I enjoy playing with my food before I eat it."

Eri just gripped the tree harder and didn't know what to expect. But before she could even think of a way out a familiar shape came tearing in and tackled the raptor. "Dinobot!"

The raptors tangled but the dark Dinobot managed to kick his counterpart off of him. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You'll see what I can do soon enough!" They both transformed and it turned out they had similar weapons. Their swords clashed and they snarled at one another. Their battle was fierce as both managed to get a blow on the other. But then Eri's Dinobot managed to kick his opponent who went flying into a tree.

"Go Dinobot!" Eri cheered from her position.

"Shut up human!" the other Dinobot growled at her and she let out a surprised 'Eep' in response. "I'll rip you apart when this is over."

"You will do no such thing!" Dinobot defended her. They clashed swords once more and then their optics glowed as they were both forced to back up due to their optic lasers.

"You're pathetic defending such a helpless creature," dark Dinobot taunted. "Once I tear your spark from your chest I'll devour her over your lifeless body. She will probably die screaming your name."

That was all Eri's Dinobot needed to hear as he let out a growl and advanced toward his opponent. His lasers managed to overpower the other and he kept at him with his weapon. The dark Dinobot ended up getting a blade slashed through his shoulder. Before the battle could continue a voice shouted down to them.

"Dinobutt!" the dark Rattrap called down from the top of the hill holding his left arm. It was barely attached to his body. "We're leavin' with or without ya."

The dark Dinobot let out a growl and glared at both Dinobot and Eri. "This is far from over," he stated before he transformed and ran off.

"Coward!" Dinobot called after him. "Come back and face me!"

"Dinobot!" Eri climbed down and grabbed onto him to keep him from running after the other raptor. Dinobot stopped shouting and snarling long enough to look down at her as she held his one arm. "Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"It was nothing," he brushed it off. "But the next time I see him I will make him rue the day he was ever sparked!"

"Daw," they heard and turned around to see the other Eri standing at the top of the hill smirking down at the two. "You are adorable together!"

Eri blushed and quickly let go of Dinobot's servo. The raptor simply stood there glancing between the two not really knowing what to do. "What in the pit are you talking about?"


	10. Eri vs Eri?

Eri was able to brush past the subject as everyone made their way back to the Predacon base. There was nothing too serious but they still needed to take care of it. However, now that the evil Maximals knew about the alien doors they'd have to make sure they kept control of them. Apparently the evil Rhinox was big on experimentation. The first shift would be Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. Then they'd alternate.

There was also another issue pending. The Predacons had energon reserves but they wouldn't last forever. There was plenty enough for themselves but their guests would slowly deplete them. As a result they needed to find more and soon. Of course the Maximals weren't about to just sit around and let their hosts take care of everything.

It was agreed Megatron, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur would go in one group. Waspinator and Nightscream would guard the base. Optimus, Cheetor, and Rhinox would go in another group. While that left Dinobot, Rattrap, Nightscream, and Tigatron. Pred Eri didn't want to be left on the sidelines. "This is bull," she exclaimed before all the groups headed out.

"It would be best if you and your counterpart remained here," Megatron didn't seem fazed.

"You know the bad Optimus will be gunning for you," Terrorsaur told her.

"And it looks like the other raptor ain't too fond of you Stargirl," Rattrap said to his own Eri.

"Just be careful," she countered.

"Man," the other her whined. "I can so fight."

"We know that but for now I need you to guard the base," Megatron kept calm. They left and the wasp and bat went off to perform a systems check. Which left the Eri's to have some alone time.

"I never get to have any fun," Pred Eri complained. "They all get to go out whenever they want but if I do it they nearly blow a gasket."

"It's only because they care about you," Maximal Eri said.

"I don't know how it doesn't bug you. I want action, adventure, and maybe even a little battlefield romance. How can you be so cheerful playing babysitter to the base?"

"It won't do me any good to whine about it," Eri didn't exactly care for how her counterpart had said that.

"Huh, well I guess some of us want more out of life." With that they both sat in an awkward silence. It lasted for a good while before it was broken. "Why don't you just come out and tell him you like him?"

"Dinobot? I told you we're just friends."

"Sure ya are. Then again it might be for the best. Raptors aren't exactly the friendliest bunch."

Eri narrowed her eyes at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get riled. After all he isn't your boyfriend as you keep telling me."

"That doesn't matter. He's my friend and I don't want to hear him being insulted."

The other her sat up in her chair and gave her a look as well. "It's not an insult if you're just stating facts."

"Like how you and Terrorsaur are too afraid to tell anyone about your romance?"

The other Eri's eyes got larger for a moment before she actually got a mean looking smirk. "Wow an actual comeback. I wasn't expecting that out of someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You seem too quiet and stuff for that."

"And you seem pretty brazen and rude."

"What are you getting at?"

"You heard me," Maximal Eri didn't back down.

"No why don't you spell it out for me?" Pred Eri stood her own ground.

"Well you're loud, pushy, whiny, and you can't seem to shut up for more than ten seconds."

"Coming from the crybaby whose ass I had to save. I gotta give you balls for even confronting me. I woulda thought you'd run off to cry about it to your precious Maximals."

"Leave them out of this," Eri got out of her chair.

"Or what? You haven't done that much since you got here except needing saved. Dinobot help me!" The last part she imitated in an annoying voice as she stood up in her own chair. "Or maybe you'll start s-s-stuttering."

"I'll give you one chance to shut your mouth."

"Oh I'm so scared! What ya gonna do? Sick your wimpy raptor on me?"

That was it as the Maximal Eri tackled her counterpart. It knocked them both to the ground as they grappled around. "I told you to shut up!" Eri punched the other her square in the face.

"You can't fight worth shit," her counterpart flipped them over and bonked her in the head.

"You're one to talk," Eri kicked her off. They both got to their feet and attacked each other. Punches and kicks were thrown but neither truly had the upper hand.

And that was how the wasp and bat found them when they came back. Beating the shit out of each other. "What fleshy femmes doing?!" Waspinator grabbed his Eri.

"Stop this," Nightscream grabbed the other one.

"I'll beat your ass!" Pred Eri threatened.

"You're all talk," the other her actually smiled.

The Predacons were able to calm them down and keep them apart until all the groups came back later. They were greeted with a sight. Pred Eri had a black eye and a small limp. Maximal Eri had a black eye and held her left arm. "What happened here?" Megatron and Optimus questioned as they looked over their own teammates.

"She started it by insulting you guys," Maximal Eri stated.

"Yeah right. I finished it after she talked bad about me."

"I don't care who started or finished it," Megatron started to sound a little irritated.

"This is ridiculous," Optimus took up. "You're both on the same side here."

"You're two sides of the same coin," Rattrap pointed out.

"Coulda fooled me," Pred Eri let out a non-humorous chuckle. "No way I'm like this weak little scared girl."

"And I would never be this brash, stupid, and arrogant," Eri countered.

"You wanna go again?" Pred Eri stood up.

"If you think you're up to it."

Before it could start both leaders put an end to it. "That's enough!" Megatron actually raised his voice. "Terrorsaur escort our Eri back to her room. I want you to remain there the rest of the night. We will discuss this in the morning."

"But…" The look he gave her shut her up for once. "Alright. Come on Terror," she grabbed ahold of the flyer and they headed down the hallway.

"Same for you Eri," Optimus told her.

"Ok," she sighed as Cheetor walked off with her.

"She's going to be the death of me," Megatron stated about his comrade.

"Femmes," Optimus resigned.


	11. Chase

The next morning the girls wouldn't even look at each other. All of the bots knew well enough not to force them to speak to one another. That would only cause more harm than good. Instead, both leaders relented and decided it would be best for them to get out and away from each other for a time. The groups were roughly the same with Maximal Eri taking the place of Tigatron and Pred Eri standing in for Scorponok.

They hadn't had any luck the previous day so the search needed to turn something up. Of course the Maximals couldn't help but wonder what had gotten their Eri so pissed. "What she say to ya Stargirl?" the rat had to open his mouth when they were searching.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said and kicked a rock. The raptor and rat shared a knowing look. Made out of flesh or metal an angry femme was never something you wanted to deal with.

~*~

They searched for hours until they got an actual hit on the machine the spider had given them to use. "It should be around here," Eri held the machine and they headed for a rock formation.

"Looks like a big stash too," Rattrap noted. "Good work kiddo." Sure enough all they had to do was a little digging and there were large energon crystals.

"We should call the others," Dinobot stated when he saw how much was in front of them.

"You won't be calling anyone," they heard behind them. They turned to see three familiar faces. Dinobot and Rattrap's counterpart were there along with Cheetor's.

"I got a score to settle with yer scaly butt," the evil Rattrap stated.

"Oh I get the rat," dark Cheetor said.

"And I will take the girl," the red Dinobot growled.

"Just don't let her get away this time," Rattrap said as they transformed. "You remember what the boss monkey said."

"Remind me again and I will rip off your tail and shove it down your windpipe."

"Like pit yer gonna mess with Stargirl," Eri's Rattrap stated as her friend's transformed. "Just stay behind us little lady."

"You will not get passed us," Dinobot got their attention while Rattrap called for backup. Two seconds later all of them were forced to duck behind nearby rocks as the evil Maximals opened fire. "Stay down," Dinobot told her as he used his eye lasers on their foes.

"Back up won't be here for 10 cycles," Rattrap shot as well.

"Great," Eri muttered under her breath.

The ensuing fight wasn't one sided. Dinobot and Rattrap were good at keeping the other group off. In return, the evil Maximals were pretty good at the offensive. Luckily, they didn't really gain any ground because they were at the disadvantage of being out in the open. Until they managed to skirt enough sideways to get their own rocky cover. The one advantage the good Maximals had was now a disadvantage. Their enemies could now be anywhere.

"Don't panic," Dinobot told them.

"Yeah as if that's supposed ta help," Rattrap told him. "Why's it always gotta be us?"

"Quit your complaining rodent and focus."

"Don't tell me what to do Dinobutt."

"Stop it," Eri told them. "Now is not the time for fighting."

"I disagree," a voice said behind her as she was plucked up.

"EEP!"

"Eri!"

"Stargirl!"

"Oh no ya don't," evil Rattrap stated doing a flying kick to the side of Dinobot's head.

"Too slow!" dark Cheetor basically laughed tackling the rat.

"Let go of me!" Eri struggled as she was held up in the air.

"As you wish," the red Dinobot threw her a little distance away from himself. She fell onto her knees but sprung up as quickly as possible. He transformed and she didn't like the look he was giving her. "I will give you a twenty nano-klik head start. I suggest you start running."

Eri stood there looking at him for a moment. He stood between her and her friends. She moved to run past him but he stepped over enough to block her path. "I'm afraid not human. This is between the two of us. Your sympathetic Maximals have their own problems. Ten nano-kliks left."

She wasn't sure what to do. He wouldn't let her get past her friends and they couldn't help her. This time she was on her own. Against one of the most vicious predators she'd ever seen. With reluctance she gritted her teeth and headed for the nearest rocks on the other side. Out in the open she'd be screwed but if she had some cover to work with she may have a chance.

He watched her disappear into the rock line opposite himself. He always enjoyed a good chase. Though he wasn't getting his hopes up. Humans weren't the toughest creatures. It was only due to the protection of the Predacons and possibly what could be considered luck his world's Eri was still functioning. But he wouldn't be surprised the day she would meet her end. One could only act that stupid for so long and hope to keep living. This human was another matter. She looked more easily frightened and that made things a little more interesting.

Plus, she was a bit of a mystery. The other version of him along with the rest of the pathetic Maximals guarded her with their lives. It was sickening but he couldn't help but wonder. His counterpart had been willing to fight to the death to protect her. What made the human so special? Maybe he'd find out.

"Times up," he stated as he began the chase.


	12. Connections

He jumped over the rock and actually didn't see her. Which meant the human was better at running or hiding than he'd thought. But he'd find her soon enough. Dinobot could still smell her nearby. All he'd have to do is follow the scent and the game would be over before it really began. Pity.

Meanwhile, Eri was only twenty feet away and listened as he walked. When she heard him close enough she peeked over the side of the giant rock she was on. All she had to do was wait until he was right under her. She steeled herself and when he got into position she sprung.

He was not expecting her to attack him at least not until he had her cornered. Instead, she jumped on him from above and smashed him hard in the helm with a big rock. His processor reeled for a moment when the second blow hit. That's when his instincts kicked in.

Eri couldn't help but let out a scream when he bit into her shoulder. He then tossed her off of him when she managed to still bash him one more time. She skid across the rocks until she got to her feet. As soon as she did she threw the rock at him. He was able to block this one but she was expecting that. Eri used the extra couple of seconds it gave her to pull out her yo-yo and threw it as his legs.

The toy did its job and wrapped around his legs. But the girl didn't let up as she threw another rock at him and knocked him off balance. Then she flying kicked him and the raptor went down. When she saw this she picked up the nearest rock and held it over her head. But before she hit him again she looked at the raptor lying there. A few sparks flew out of his helm and it looked like his left optic was about to fall out.

"What are you waiting for?" he actually asked her. She dropped the rock and jumped away from him. He easily got the toy off of him and got back up to his pedes after a second. Eri stood ready for his next move. "You had the chance to finish me. Why didn't you? You know I would have."

"That's the difference between you and me," she told him as blood came out of her shoulder.

"Your Maximals' sentiment."

"No," she told him. "It's because it's not right. No one deserves to be beaten to death by a rock. Not even you evil Maximals." He cocked his helm to the side as if in question. "The Dinobot I know would never do something like that. Or this case thing. He's honorable and brave. He's a real warrior. I know you can't be all that bad. Or you would have hurt me when I hesitated, wouldn't have given me a head start to begin with, or stayed in your beast mode. You were a good Predacon once. You can be again. You can be honorable too."

"You put too much faith in such things," he growled. "You're more naïve than I thought. Though it is a pleasant contrast from your counterpart. She's worse than the infernal rodent."

"I don't believe you. If you didn't want to be a real warrior than you wouldn't have faced your own counterpart like you did. You wanted to prove something."

"You overstep your bounds human," he snarled at her.

"Then prove me wrong," she got bold. "Kill me right now. I won't even fight back. Show me you're as bad as you say."

The raptor stared at the girl like she'd lost her processor. She was daring him. She held his gaze and he could smell the blood on her. It would be so easy just to jump on her and end this. One more bite and he'd never have to hear her speak again. His talons on his feet moved up and down in anticipation but it was only for show. He let out an audible growl and bared his teeth. "That would not be… Desirable. Prey that won't fight back or run is unsatisfactory. No sport."

Eri couldn't help but give him a little smile. "I told you."

"Do not test my patience girl!" he snarled at her as he turned to leave. He turned his head in one direction as if he heard something. "You were lucky this day but do not think my comrades will not take the opportunity to end you. They are not as strict as I am where their prey is concerned." With that he turned and bolted off in a different direction. Leaving Eri standing there holding her injured shoulder.

"Stargirl!" she heard and saw Rattrap and the others come over the rocks.

"Guys," she smiled at them.

"We heard our Dinobot's around here," Pred Eri jumped on the scene. "Where is he?"

"He left," Eri told her.

"Little lady!" Rattrap yelled when he saw her bleeding shoulder. "Holy smelting pit!" The other's reactions were much the same.

"My counterpart did this?" Dinobot actually sniffed her and her wound as the others tried to help her.

"Yeah but…"

"I will rip him apart for this!" Dinobot yelled. "Where is he?! Come out you coward spawn of Unicron!"

"Dinobot!" Eri yelled after him but thankfully Optimus stopped him.

"Face me!"

"Dinobot, you need to calm down," their leader told him. "Going after him won't change anything."

"It'll make us feel better," Cheetor nodded at the raptor. None of the Maximals were happy about Eri being injured.

"Guys," Eri sighed.

~*~

"So you really faced my world's Dinobot on your own?" her counterpart asked her as she was carried back to base by Tigatron and Cheetor. She'd insisted she could walk but they weren't taking chances.

"Yeah," Eri looked at her daring her to say something negative.

"You know you're way cooler than I thought you were," Pred Eri actually smiled.

"What?" Eri had a shocked look on her face. And so did everyone else for that matter.

"Well yeah. Our Dinobot's a hard ass. Uh," she saw the look her Megatron was giving her. "No offense to your Dinobot. I thought fer sure he was gonna kill you. Heck, he's nearly killed me a couple of times. Instead I bet you beat the shit out of him to make him run off. I've never seen that. So what did ya do? Oh and here's yer yo-yo." She handed her the toy. "Did you beat him with the yo-yo?! That sounds so cool!"

"Thanks and it's not as cool as all that," Eri smiled back.

"You have to give me all the details."

Both leaders shared a knowing look as the girls smiled and started talking again. "Uh Optimus?" Nightscream asked.

"Yes?"

"What just happened?"

"Forget it kid," Rattrap told him. "No matter how hard ya try you'll never fully understand femmes. I've been around 'em deca-cycles and I still don't get 'em."

"You're telling me," Tarantulas backed him up.


	13. A Reverse Kidnapping?

Strangely over the next week the bad Maximals laid low and didn't make a move. It was odd but they weren't complaining seeing as it gave them more time to collect energon and study the doors. All this time and Rhinox and Tarantulas still weren't sure what caused them to work or to open.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Until sensors started going crazy where the doors were. Turns out the evil Maximals were making their move. Megatron and Optimus made two teams. One would go confront the Maximals and the other stayed at the base. Everyone but that world's Nightscream, Eri, and the Maximal's Eri headed out.

"Just like usual," Pred Eri complained. "I'm always left out of the action."

"Maybe not," they heard behind them as Nightscream was tackled. Turns out that world's Cheetor decided to pay them a little visit. He bite into the bat's neck cables and dug in. The bat trashed around but couldn't take off with the cat on his back. He was released a moment later when the cat was violently shocked off of him.

"A little toy Tarantulas cooked up," Pred Eri stated holding a rod. "You won't be able to move for a few minutes and you'll have to take a trip to your CR chamber before you can transform again."

Both Eri's put the cat in a cage and helped their friend get into the CR bathes. He would need it. Meanwhile, the cat was at least able to get back on his feet and found himself in a cage suspended over a pit of lava. He looked over to see two very displeased girls.

"What's shaken?" he asked them.

"You are," Pred Eri hit a button and the cage dropped a couple of feet. "Now I know you didn't just come here to say hi. How about you tell us why you're here while everyone else is out there having fun?"

"How about you come over here and let me show ya how us Maximals," he stopped and looked over at the other Eri. "The real Maximals like to play."

"How about no?" she answered and dropped him a few more minutes. "It's gotta be getting hot in there don't you think?" she asked her other self.

"You came here for a reason," Maximal Eri stated. "What is it? Your Optimus knows you're here. He's not stupid enough to let you run around on your own."

"I do what I want," he played it cool. "Not my fault your Maximals are weak and pathetic," he sneered at her.

"Give me that," she asked Pred Eri to hand her the device. "Say that one more time."

"I'm surprised your Dinobot made it," he laughed. "I woulda thought our Dinobot would have scrapped him fer sure."

Eri hit the button a couple of seconds and he dropped ten feet. He was now only five feet above the lava. The cage heated up around him. "What are you doing?!" he demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be all good and sentimental?"

"I'm as shocked as you," Pred Eri stated. "You may want to talk because she looks serious and I don't think I can stop her pussycat."

"I-I can't! Optimus will have my aft!"

"Would you rather have no aft at all?" she added.

"Start talking," Maximal Eri called down. "Or I'll let you go in five, four, three…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"I think she's serious. Well bye bye kitty cat. Can't say I'll miss ya."

"Two," she put her thumb on it.

"WAIT!" he cried. "I'll talk! I'll talk! Just pull me up." They did. "Alright. Optimus made us split up. He, Tigatron, and Rhinox went to those doors. I came here to snag you two. Dinobot and Rattrap went to the energon stash you have in that mountain."

"Why?" they both demanded.

"To poison it. It's a backup plan."

"Optimus isn't stupid," Pred Eri stated. "He knew you'd screw up."

"Hey," he stated.

"We can't let this happen," Maximal Eri stated.

"We'll call and warn them," her counterpart stated.

"It won't work," Cheetor told them. "Optimus made a few blocking towers."

"Man," she sighed. "I have to say that ape comes prepared."

"We'll have to do it ourselves," Maximal Eri said. "We'll have to split up."

"One warns the guys, the other stops the duo. Nice thinking Stargirl. I'll…"

"I'll stop Dinobot and Rattrap. You warn the others."

"Wha?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Cheetor cackled from his prison. "You? They'll eat you alive."

"I know them better than you," Eri tried to reason with her counterpart. "They know how you fight but not how I fight. I'll have the surprise."

"I," Pred Eri started.

Eri put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You have to trust me on this one."

They looked hard at each other a moment before her counterpart nodded. "Alright. But you're gonna need a ride. Come on."


	14. Backup Plan

Pred Eri was at the controls while Maximal Eri held onto her. They were flying across the land at top speed on one of those machines the Preds use to get around at their base due to the lava. "You get used to it!" Pred Eri yelled back over the wind to her counterpart. "Well this is where I get off. You take over and just keep heading for those mountains over there. You'll be fine." They reversed positions. But before they parted they shared another knowing look. "Don't do anything too stupid ya here me?"

"And you don't do anything I wouldn't do," Maximal Eri told her. With that they shared a final smile before her counterpart jumped off and started running through the jungle. Eri fought to keep the hovering platform upright and on the right course through all the heavy brush.

~*~

A short while later.

"Don't do anything rash," Megatron, the Predacon, and the good Maximals were at a standoff with the evil Maximals. Said enemies stood in front of the doors with drill bit. Like they were going in.

"We've already done every scan possible," dark Optimus countered. "It's time for action. Unlike you lot we're not afraid to do so."

"You must see you cannot win," good Primal stated. "You're heavily outnumbered."

In return his counterpart and the other dark Maximals with him chuckled darkly. "I am no fool, unlike you. Numbers won't matter when our Cheetor arrives. He'll be bringing those humans you all love so much."

"What?!" they all gasped.

"They're not a part of this," Optimus wanted to reason.

"Your fight is with us," Megatron stated. "Leave them out of this."

"Too late for that pathetic Predacons and imposters. Besides, those females have caused me enough problems. Maybe I'll be kind and not skin them both in front of your optics." With that statement Terrorsaur shot at the leader. It didn't hit him but the statement was clear. "I'd watch where you shot," the Maximal leader taunted. "You wouldn't want to risk damaging these doors and destroying the only chance your friends have of returning home. Now would you?"

"Terrorsaur," Megatron said. "Stand down." Reluctantly the flyer did so.

"If you harm one hair on her head I'll rip you to pieces myself," Terrorsaur threatened.

"That's the spirit."

Just then a shot fired from a distance off and blasted the evil Maximals forward away from the doors. Everyone looked up to the top of the hill they were in and saw Eri standing there. "So am I late to the party?"

"Eri!" Terrorsaur and Waspinator called at the same time.

"Could use a little help," she ducked as the dark Maximals opened fire on her. Their Optimus tried to fly up to her but was brought down by his own counterpart. He was backed up by three other ticked off flyers. Everyone else encircled the two other dark Maximals.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Eri managed to get there without crashing into anything. Well, except when she had to hop off because she didn't know how to stop it. The platform went flying off into a tree but she wasn't going to count that. She held her secret weapon her counterpart had given her and snuck up to the cave that held the energon.

"I should be out there," she heard the dark Dinobot complaining. "I am a warrior."

"Hey, if you wanna risk gettin' shot then go," Rattrap countered. "Leave me outta it."

"Only a rodent would enjoy this profession."

"Yeah yeah Dinobutt. You better watch rechargin' tonight." Eri shook her head. Some things really never did change. "I can't wait to see what happens to those old comrades of yours. Ha. Dibs on the wasp's stuff. I gotta collection to keep up."

There was only a snarl in return as Eri snuck up on them. She saw an opening and got behind some of the energon. They hadn't poisoned it yet by the look of things. She just needed to get them one on one and she'd have a chance. That's when she had an idea.

She waited until they faced away and threw a rock toward the cave opening. Both of them heard it and looked. "What was that?" Dinobot inquired.

"Eh probably nothin'," the rat stopped his work for a moment. "But just in case you go check it out." The raptor drew out his sword and headed in that direction. Eri took the opportunity to get near the rat. She hid behind a cube right next to him. Without any time to spare she jumped out behind him. He either heard or smelt her because he turned around. Only before he could pull out his weapon she got him with the rod Pred Eri had given her.

He reverted back to his beast mode after being shocked violently. He hit the dirt pretty hard. Thankfully he landed on what was probably the poisoning device and crushed it harmlessly into the dirt. Then Eri barely dodged as a sword sliced through the air where her head had been. She saw Dinobot snarling at her but acted out of instinct and blocked his next hit with the rod.

The rod barely held against the spinning sword. "You again," he stated as she jumped to the side. The rod was throwing off sparks now and she doubted it would be off much use. She was forced to get rid of it when it started heating up. Instead she pulled out her yo-yo and relied on it. "You were either foolish or brave coming here on your own girl," he swiped at her but she jumped aside. "You cannot win this."

"I couldn't let you guys poison my friends," she countered and used the toy to knock his hand away as he swung again. "And I've already won. You won't be poisoning anyone now."

"But you may not escape here with your life," he growled. She kicked his hand away and then kicked his chest. It didn't do much but he took a step back.

"It doesn't matter," she stated back. She wrapped her toy around his sword. It barely held but kept him from moving it. Though she couldn't move either. They were at a stand-off as she stared up at him. She glared at him and didn't let him intimidate her. "All that does matter is my comrades. My friends. My family. You used to know what that felt like. We have each other's backs. And I know once they take care of your Maximals they'll come here to help me. So if anyone's in danger here it's you. But… It doesn't have to be."

His snarl faltered for a second. Before they heard a familiar voice. "How touchin'," they turned to see dark Rattrap at the cave opening. He held something in his paws. "But I got a job to do."

"The mission has failed rodent," Dinobot informed him. "We are done here." Eri gave him a look as he pulled his sword away from her toy. But instead of harming her he stood tall and she was at the ready.

"Nu uh, Lizard-lips," the rat cackled. "Ya see the big ape figured some things might go wrong. In that case he came up with a backup plan. Me." He held up a control that Eri recognized all too well from her own friend. It was a bomb detonator. "It's a win-win for me. I take out one of the humans, the energon, and you Scale-belly."

"You insufferable," but before he could finish that statement the rat pressed the button and bolted out of the cave. Eri and Dinobot had all of three seconds before the energon started exploding around them and the cave rocked.

~*~

Meanwhile.

The dark Maximals were unarmed, surrounded, and their leader had his face pressed into the dirt as both Megatron and his good counterpart held him down. Pred Eri finished informing them what was going on. "Now we better go and help out Stargirl," she stated. "She'll need the backup."

They were about to move out when they felt the Earth shake and an explosion from off in the distance. Dark Optimus and his followers began laughing darkly. "What's so funny?" Terrorsaur demanded.

"You think I did not have an alternative if that idiotic cheetah failed? That I would risk my plan falling apart by confronting you all directly?"

"That was about…" Rattrap interrupted him as his own training as a demolitions expert kicked in. "Ten bombs going off at once."

"What did you do?" Megatron forced him to face him and the others.

"You'll see soon enough," evil Optimus smirked at him. "Right now all your energon's gone and that human you compassionate Maximals care for? She's dead." With that he burst into dark laughter.


	15. A Talk

"WHAT?!"

"We got this," Waspinator, Scorponok, that world's Nightscream, and Blackarachnia stated. "Go." They didn't need to be told twice as they all took off. Even at top speed it took Optimus a minute to get there. There wasn't much left because the cave had collapsed.

The others came only half a minute later. "What are we gonna do?" Cheetor asked as everyone grabbed rocks to start moving them.

"Stargirl!" Rattrap yelled.

"Can you hear me?" Nightscream yelled as well.

Everyone worked frantically thinking their friend was buried inside. Until that world's Eri spotted something. She froze and patted Terrorsaur on the servo. He did as well. "G-guys," she managed to get out. "Look." They all stopped when they saw the terror on her face and heard it in her voice. Their sparks nearly stopped when they saw what it was she and the flyer were looking at.

Up on a nearby ridge stood a very beat up red raptor. He looked like he had some actual pieces missing and they could see some of his wires. He held up one of his servos as if it was injured and his left optic was shut. It was what was in his mouth that caught their attention. Hanging out of his mouth was Eri. He had the hoodie part of her shirt in his sharp teeth. She dangled limply and appeared to be unconscious.

There was a stand-off. He stared at them with his one working optic while they all looked at him. Dinobot let out a low snarl and it was returned by his counterpart. It must have been something only a raptor or Dinobot himself could have made. Optimus put a servo on Dinobot and they shared a knowing look. He shut up pretty quick. They were in no position to get into a confrontation. Yes, they could easily overwhelm the wounded raptor. But even injured he could easily turn those teeth on Eri and kill her. It was his move to make.

Eri grumbled something and everyone turned to her briefly before quickly looking up at the raptor again. He glanced down only for a second. What he did next had everyone both frozen in their places and ready to jump at the same time.

He lowered her gently to the ground and released her. She mumbled something and appeared ready to wake up. No one moved for fear he'd spring on her. Those talons of his could easily rip her apart. Instead, he kept low and seemed to tell her something. The next moment he glanced up again at the rest of them and before they could say anything bolted into the safety of the nearby jungle.

Eri woke up and managed to get up to her elbows. She looked off into the tree line after the raptor. Everyone surrounded her in about ten seconds. Asking her if she was ok and if she was injured.

~*~

Later.

Eri sat on a berth in room her and her counterpart shared. She'd told everyone she was fine but they wouldn't listen. One little concussion and everyone freaked out. She was on bed rest until further notice. "How ya doing?" Pred Eri came in and sat next to her on the bed. "Need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Man, you are crazy. Taking on Rattrap and Dinobot is one thing. But surviving an energon explosion? Damn you're way tougher than me." She lightly punched her in the arm.

Eri looked at the other girl a moment before she spoke. "I'm ok," she lightly put a hand on hers. "None of this was your fault. You couldn't have known."

The other her gave a blank expression for a second before she regained her senses. "You know me too well."

"We're the same aren't we?"

"Yeah," she tried to brush it off but ended up breaking down. Pred Eri slowly let herself cry and Maximal Eri let her lean against her shoulder. She patted her on the back reassuringly. "It's just…" She broke down again before she could continue. "I was so scared when I thought you were gonna die."

"It's alright. That's normal. But the fact is we made it," Eri told her. They sat a while more like that together as Pred Eri calmed down.

"Hey, Stargirl?"

"Yeah Siren?"

"Do you remember what happened to you in the cave?"

Eri waited a moment before she spoke. "Only a little. I kinda blacked out. But… Before I did I could have sworn your Dinobot shielded me. Then nothing."

"He was kinda holding you in his mouth. We were so freaked. We thought you were gonna get it."

"He wouldn't do that."

"How can you be so sure? Every time I've met him it's like he wants to bite my head off."

"I can't really say. It's just a feeling I have. I think he wants to be a good warrior again. He just lost his way and doesn't know how to. He needs a little help is all."

"Maybe," her counterpart admitted. "You're better at that sort of thing than me."

"Nah, you have it to. You're braver than me."

"Am not. But if you don't mind me asking. What did my Dinobot tell you? Or do you remember?" Eri didn't reply. "Oh never mind."


	16. Goodbyes

The next day they examined the doors and found them to be intact. Unfortunately the evil Maximals had managed to escape once again but they hadn't harmed the doors. Although that extra energon was now gone. Both Eri's examined the door from a safe location and looked at each other a moment later.

"Uh guys?" Pred Eri asked.

"This might sound a little stupid and straightforward," Maximal Eri continued.

"But what if Eri here was what set the doors off?" They all looked at them.

"They only activated after I was thrown onto them."

"Maybe humans activate it somehow? Seeing as you all have tramped all over them and nothins' happened."

"We have no way of safely testing it," Rhinox explained.

"There might be a way," Tarantulas pointed out. "But we'd have to be sure and you all would have to be able to leave at a moment's notice. So if this is going to work you all may want to put your affairs in order now."

Everyone just stood there looking at one another as the rhino and spider gathered the necessary material. Yes the Maximals and their Eri would be glad to get back to their world. A world they at least were familiar with. But… Even though most of them would never admit they would miss these Predacons. Once you got past the evil bit they were alright to hang out with. How could they just go back and leave their new pals? Plus, they'd have to deal with their evil doppelgangers once they returned. However, if they never returned to that world then the evil Preds would win the war and do who knows what. And the Maximals would never see their own Cybertron again.

Meanwhile, the Predacons were not entirely looking forward to their new Maximals comrades leaving. They'd grown fond of them as well. Yes, with their help they would most likely win their own Beast Wars but it would not be right. The good Maximals had their own battles to fight and world to return to. So with heavy sparks both sides said their goodbyes in case this was it.

"Ya weren't too bad," Rattrap told them. "For Preds."

"And you weren't too bad for Maximals," Blackarachnia smiled back.

"May Primus watch over you Optimus Primal," Megatron shook his servo. "Yesss."

"And you as well Megatron."

"Keep these guys in line alright?" Pred Eri hugged her counterpart.

"And you don't be afraid to show your softer side," Eri told her in return. "As you've told me they won't bite."

"Ya know. You're right. In fact," she walked over and stood next to the red flyer. "Listen up everyone!" she got their attention. "I… We got somethin' to tell ya," she took the flyer's servo in her own hand. He looked shocked for a moment before he smiled gently at her. "We didn't know how or when to bring this up but as Stargirl pointed out there's no time like the present. And I doubt there'll be a better time to let you all in on the secret."

"What secret?" Maximal Nightscream asked.

"This," she grabbed ahold of the flyer and kissed him in front of everyone. He was frozen for only a moment before he returned the kiss.

"Oh dear," Eri blushed. Her Maximals looked on in a mixture of both confusion and disgust.

"Ah my optics," Rattrap stated when the two were done.

"I feel like I'm gonna purge," Cheetor said.

"Did not see that coming," Nightscream pointed out.

"Why in the name of Primus did we need to know this?" Dinobot questioned.

"It is not that bad," their Eri pointed out. "He isn't evil after all."

"That's not doin' much kiddo," Rattrap informed her. "I just never thought I'd see you, in any form, kissin' a Pred." He turned to them. "No offense."

"None taken," Terrorsaur told him putting a hand around his Eri's waist. "Sorry we didn't tell you all," he said to his comrades.

"Though you guys don't seem too surprised," Pred Eri admitted.

"We knew you two were together the whole time," Tarantulas told them.

"We're trusting but not stupid," the she-spider backed him up.

"We wanted to give you privacy," Waspinator added.

"Until you were both ready to tell us yourselves," Megatron finished. "Yessss."

"You're not mad?" the flyer inquired.

"No," Scorponok took up. "It's not the smartest thing for you two to do right now but we can't complain if you're both happy."

"Thanks guys," Eri smiled at them as she leaned up against Terrorsaur.

~*~

A while later.

The materials were collected and now all they had to do was put their theory into practice. "Alright," Rhinox stated. "The plan's simple. We all tether off to a secure location. Eri will be hooked to us as she steps onto the platform. If it activates…"

"I will throw a probe into the vortex," Tarantulas took up for him. "I will monitor and you can confirm if it is your world or not. If it is all you have to do is unhook yourselves and go in."

"Shouldn't be hard," the rhino shrugged thinking of the last time.

"What if it ain't?" the rat inquired.

"Then you stay secured to your lines and we pull your Eri back to safety."

"Well only know if we try Maximals," their leader stated. "Everyone ready?"

"Uh not to rain on your parade," the Pred Nightscream spoke up. "But where's your Eri?"

"What do you?" they stopped when they glanced around and noticed she was gone. "Scrap!" more than one of them yelled out. "ERI!"

~*~

A short distance off.

"Are you here?" she gently called out. She knew she didn't have long before her friends would be looking for her. He didn't say anything but came out of the brush in his beast mode.

"I was not sure," the raptor began but stopped. "If you would come."

"It's the least I can do," she smiled at him. "You did save my life."

"I would prefer you not advertise that fact," he let out a low growl.

"Why not? Everyone saw you. You could have killed me or traded me or something. But you didn't. You saved me and left me with my friends. You did the right thing." He didn't meet her gaze. "Megatron and the others know this. If you wanted to…"

"No!" he cut her off. "I cannot be a Predacon again."

"But you can. I swear you and my Dinobot would get along just fine if you weren't trying to kill each other." She let out a heavy sigh. "It's your choice and I can't make you do anything. I just wanted to say thank you before I left. Why did you want to see me?"

"I merely wanted you to know that you showed incredible bravery the other day. Not many have faced the receiving end of my sword and lived. Let alone faced me as an equal in battle." He did look at her with those dark red optics of his. "You're Maximals… Particularly my counterpart, does not understand what he has in your companionship."

"Um thank you?" she really didn't know what to say. They were interrupted by her friends calling out for her.

"It is time for you to return to your world," he motioned with his head. "I will not keep you." He got quiet for a moment and she wondered if he was finished. "Try to stay alive in your world. Will you?"

Without thinking she closed the distance between them and hugged him. He was much like her own Dinobot in that he was as still as a statue. "Whatever path you end up choosing Dinobot know this. You'll always be considered my friend and I hope you'll find happiness." He didn't reply but she did feel one of his clawed hands gently tap her on the back.

"Your friends are calling you."

"I know." She let him go and took a step back. Eri couldn't help but fight back tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Dinobot."

He stood there a moment longer before he did something unexpected. He gently rubbed the side of his face against hers. "Goodbye… Eri," he told her before he ran off into the jungle.

"There ya are," a familiar voice said behind her a moment later. "We've been lookin' everywhere for you."

"What were you doing?" Cheetor asked her.

Her counterpart looked at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. They all turned to her. "Who woulda thought," she put an arm around Eri. "I could be such a player," she rubbed her head. Everyone else didn't really know what to say to that.

~*~

A few minutes later.

"Everyone ready?" the spider asked as they were all in position. "Eri?" Everyone turned to her and she nodded. She slowly took a few steps forward until she was on the platform right in front of the doors. As soon as both of her feet were on it the doors began to glow blue once more. They opened a couple seconds later and a familiar vortex appeared.

They would have been sucked in if there weren't strapped down. Eri most of all as she was lifted off her feet but held to her friends by the cable. "Releasing the probe now!" Tarantulas informed all of them. He was strapped down near Rhinox and the others with a screen device that showed feed from the probe. As soon as he let go of it the machine went flying into the doors.

It took a moment to get picture and they all held their breath. "Picture!" the spider informed them. He showed the rhino and Prime the video feed of what was on the other side. They stared at it a moment before nodding. That was the exact landscape they'd left. "This is where you detach!" They all hesitated a second as they looked between each other and their new Predacon friends tethered nearby.

Pred Eri was in the arms of her flyer and gave one last nod and smile to them. Her counterpart returned the gesture and gave the go ahead to her own friends to release all of them. There was a shared moment of quiet goodbyes before the rope was released.

All of the Maximals and their human companion went zooming toward the vortex. This time there was no fear, only a familiar sense of loss. They had gained and were now loosing new friends. But they couldn't give up. The Beast Wars were far from over. But there was some sense of consolation in all of this. This chance meeting meant there were decent Predacons out there somewhere and the Maximals had allies. Besides, the way this war was headed and the involvement of the mysterious aliens always left room for new equations. Maybe this wasn't the last time they'd see their friends. Who knew what laid in store for them.


	17. Home Again

Tossing and turning through the portal wasn't any more fun this time around. When they did pop out on the other side they all mostly ended up in a pile thanks to the rope still keeping them together.

"Rattrap," Cheetor said. "Get your aft out of my face."

"I'd be happy to spots," the rat replied. "If Screamer here wasn't on top of me."

"Shut up," the bat answered. "I can't move until Tigatron gets off my wing."

They fumbled around and managed to get a little more oriented. "Where's Eri?" Optimus inquired. There was a muffled answer and they all looked around. Only to see a hand peeking out from under Dinobot.

"Get your big raptor butt off her!" the rat yelled at him and more than one Maximal pushed the ex-Pred off her. She spat out some dirt but gave them all a smile and thumbs up. They all unwrapped themselves and looked around as they got back to up to their pedes or feet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," the cheetah started. "But I'm actually glad to see this dirt ball."

"It will be nice to prowl around territory I know," Tigatron agreed.

"I can't wait to get back to my cave," the bat stretched his wings.

"I'll have to finish us some preliminary scans," Rhinox stated as they looked at the doors. "So this doesn't happen…" As he said this the doors suddenly glowed blue. But instead of opening this time around they did much like what the pyramid did. It flashed so brightly it hurt their optics before it shot up into the sky. Once they were able to readjust they saw the doors were gone. All that remained in their place was a hole in the side of the ridge. "Never mind."

"Looks like we won't be going back," Optimus stated.

"And none of them will be coming here," the rhino finished for him.

"Good riddance," Dinobot stated. "I suggest we return to base. Who knows how much time has passed since our departure. The Predacons could be up to anything."

"He's right," the Prime admitted. "Let's go."

They all began leaving except for Eri. She stood there a moment longer looking at where the doors had been. If one didn't know better one could argue the entire experience never happened. But she knew better as she held a different colored yo-yo then the one she'd come to that world with. She knew for certain her counterpart had the one she originally used. The adventure did happen and she had proof of it.

"Eri?" she looked up to see Dinobot had waited for her. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." She caught up to him as they followed after the others.

"It is unwise to linger in such places," he told her. "You must always be on your guard."

Eri glanced over at the raptor who'd transformed to travel much like the others had. They tended to do so when not in battle outside the base. "Thanks Dinobot but I'll be ok. As long as you're here," she smiled at him. He didn't reply but let out a snort. They walked on in silence as they continued on their way to the base. To their home.


End file.
